In My Eternity
by sinful-at-twilight
Summary: Keidyn is the daughter of the Vampire Elder of the Dark Forest clan. Fred Weasley is a wizard from a very large wizarding family. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapters span over the course of the seven years of the books. Only certain events from the books are recounted and others are added in to coincide with my own AU. ^_^

Chapter One

Watchful

(1st year of Fred Weasley, Sorting Ceremony)

It was always the same. Watching them file into the Great Hall looking fearful of the unknown. Some had grown up in wizarding families while others were new to the world of magic. Still, upbringing or the lack thereof did not prepare any of them for their arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

From the shadows she watched them as she always did. It was from her place hidden away from all that she waited, hoping that she would finally find the person that would make the eternal existence of the damned worth more.

Every start of term her father would consult with the Headmaster and they would come to the same agreement that they always did. She was allowed to watch the Sorting in the hopes of finally Imprinting. It was only if the Imprinting took place that she would be allowed to further her stay inside the castle with the unsuspecting wizards and witches.

"You're here again, are you?" The caretaker Argus Filch disliked her more than he did any of the students. He acted as if having a Vampire in castle (if only for the duration of the Sorting) was the vilest thing he could think of. "I don't know why you even bother."

Despite her usual restraint, Keidyn bared her fangs at the old squib. "Don't you have a toilet to scrub?"

He opened his mouth to speak but someone else beat him to it. "Leave her Filch." The bored tone of Severus Snape slid through the silence. "The Headmaster allows her here and that should be enough for the likes of you."

Filch looked like he was going to say something despite Snape's dismissal but decided against it. Instead he whirled away and mumbled beneath his breath. Keidyn's sharp hearing caught the words without a problem and she bared her fangs for a second time that night.

Snape pulled his black cloak closer to him and stared down into the lovely face of the vampiric woman. "I take your return to mean that your travels abroad have done you no good."

Keidyn nodded and sighed in defeat. "Yes," she said and her tone slipped into the formal cadence it took on when she was distressed. "It is becoming a most vexing problem."

The Potions Master snorted a laugh. "I thought that your kind considered Imprinting to be a joyful thing."

Anger rushed through her and she barely curbed it. Her tone was still full of venom when she spoke, "It's not such a 'joyous' thing when you are without it!"

The sound of the stool scrapping the tile floor drew her attention from the gloomy face of Severus. He left her then to take his usual place at the staff table.

They stood together and listened to the Sorting Hat sing his song for them. When it was finished Professor McGonagall called off the list of names as she always did and with the appearance of each new student Keidyn watched intently. When the student walked to join their House table and left her without that feeling that her mother had explained as the Imprint taking place the vampiric woman felt her desolation grow once again.

A girl whose name she hadn't cared to listen to once it became clear that she was not who Keidyn waited for walked off to join the Hufflepuff table. There weren't that many students left and Keidyn wanted desperately to turn away from this endeavor completely. Another disappointment was something she wasn't prepared to handle.

"Fred Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called out over the murmuring of students.

Despite herself, Keidyn looked up when the red-haired boy detached himself from the group and made his way to the stool. He turned to face the crowd of students, to face Keidyn. His brown eyes locked on her green ones and for a moment she thought that he'd seen her.

_Impossible, _she snarled to herself. _The candlelight isn't_ that_ good._

And then she felt it. It was as if her world shifted beneath her feet. Something inside of her calmed instantly. That part of her that was always restless became quiet. Those quizzical brown eyes continued to stare into the shadows at her. Even after the Sorting Hat shouted that he would go to Gryffindor House and after he'd joined the cheering members of his House table, the boy named Fred Weasley continued to stare into the shadows at her.

_Finally. _Mother's voice rang through her mind for a final time. Now that her Imprint had taken place, the boy named Fred Weasley was the only one she would ever hear in her mind again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Little Too Much Knowledge

(1st year of Fred Weasley, start of the Christmas Holiday)

The final class of the last day of their first term was finally at an end. George burst through the door of Snape's dungeon seconds after he did. Together they ran through the halls of the castle. Anything to get away from Snape's dreary classroom.

When they reached the common room it was already full of Gryffindors preparing for their departures home for the holiday. The Weasley children weren't going to leave since their parents were going to visit Bill. For that, Fred was glad. There was something he wanted to do very much and during the Christmas holiday was the only time he could accomplish it.

His brown eyes scanned the faces of the students in the common room. None of them were the person he was looking for. Where was she? His eyes searched frantically for her. Fred heard George chuckle quietly at him before heading off to join Lee Jordan in a pair of armchairs near the low burning fire.

_Let him laugh, _Fred thought. _I'm going to find out what is up with Keidyn before the holiday is over with!_

It was a source of constant conversation, the speculation about made Keidyn Night so different from them. Even pompous Percy took the time to gossip about it sometimes. None of them, however, were brave enough to even approach the strange, beautiful girl.

_I am, _Fred thought defiantly. _She's just a girl after all! What can she do to me?_

Glancing back at his twin brother and their best friend, Fred gave a farewell wave and headed towards the portrait hole. If she wasn't in the common room then she was in her favorite hideaway; the library.

He'd discovered it a month after term started and he frequented it more than he would have done under any other circumstances. To be the one to figure out her big secret made the frequent trips into the library worth it however.

Madame Pince frowned when she saw him but Fred ignored her. She didn't like anyone touching her precious books.

_No that's not true_, Fred thought. _She doesn't mind when Keidyn browses and sits for hours reading._

As if his thoughts were a summons she appeared at the corner of a row of shelves.

Her shoulder-length blond hair was twisted and held away from her neck with a pair of pencils and her green eyes scanned the titles of the books before her. Pale skin, high cheekbones, and a dancer's body were what made her stand out from the other girls. Everything about her appearance marked her as something other than what everyone else was.

Like she always did, Keidyn looked directly at him when he was thinking about her. Her green eyes locked on his brown ones like they always did. Like they'd done since that day in the Great Hall during the Sorting Ceremony.

Smiling slightly, Fred moved towards her slowly. He knew that if he closed the distance too quickly that she would vanish. It was another thing that kept him going in his quest to find out what it was about her that made her so different. She could be in standing mere feet from him one moment and then the next she would slip around a corner and when he caught up to the spot she'd last been the girl would be gone.

_Like she'd never been there to begin with. _The thought was one he constantly had.

"What are you looking for today?" Fred asked in his best conversational tone.

Her eyes flittered back to the books before her. Unlike everyone else, Fred knew she would answer him. She always did. Like every other time, it took a moment for her to answer him.

"I wanted to read The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." Her slender fingers took hold of the worn cover of the book she sought. "Their section on Nocturnal Beasts amuses me."

Fred's eyebrows raised in surprise. It was more than she'd ever told him before. Never had she let slip why she was looking for a certain book.

"Why would you want a book that was on the spell book list?" He was hoping that he didn't sound too eager when he asked.

Her face flushed and he knew that she'd just realized that she'd given away more than she should have. Tucking the book under her arm, Keidyn turned to face him fully. They gazed at each other for a moment before she breezed passed him. He watched her move gracefully down the main aisle to Madame Pince's desk.

Fred followed her to the front of the library and waited for her at the door. There was no way he could let her get away with not answering him after what she'd just told him.

When she finished her business with the sour librarian, Keidyn joined him at the door. Her green eyes were clouded with annoyance but he knew that was at herself for saying so much. A smile pulled a corner of his mouth up. Her frustration when she was with him was a constant source of goodwill humor for him.

"I'll walk you back to the common room so the boogey man doesn't get you." Fred said teasingly in the hopes of calming her mood.

That won him a mildly amused smile. "You protect me?" Her laugh was like the tinkling of silver bells. "I am more likely to protect you."

Fred smile broadened. Her voice had taken on that formal tone he only heard her use with him. He'd come to classify it as her main defense mechanism against him.

Realizing that she'd let herself slip yet again, Keidyn clenched her teeth. An action she did often when she was annoyed. It was like she wanted to do something else but caught herself at the last moment. Fred couldn't help but wonder what it was that she wanted to do when her annoyance was at its peak.

"Let's go before Filch starts prowling the halls." Keidyn said in a stiff voice.

Motioning for her to precede him, Fred walked back to Gryffindor tower. Once again she'd left him with more questions than answers buzzing around in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sneaking

(1st year of Fred Weasley, Christmas Eve)

Lee Jordan made a sound between his teeth meant to attract Fred and George's attention. The twins looked up at him for the Marauder's Map. They were always pouring over it since they'd nicked it from Filch's office. Now that they knew how to use it properly they were always bent over it.

"What's up, Lee?" George asked.

Fred didn't have to ask because his eyes were already there.

_Why are they still up at this hour? _Keidyn thought with a sudden wash of fear.

Her green eyes were already locked on his. She held the contact for but a moment before breaking it. No sense in indulging in the eye contact when she was already late enough. They wouldn't say anything to anyone that was of any real consequence. People were used to her odd behavior and none of them were brave enough to question where she was going at any hour of the night.

_Not even the prefects are that gutsy, _she thought with a snide smile.

Pulling the hood of her dark blue cloak up over her head, Keidyn made her way to the portrait hole.

Her mother's ire was going to be nothing compared to that of her younger sister. It didn't matter how many 'birthdays' they went through trust Eva to make a big deal of every single one. That Keidyn was late would put a mild damper on Eva's self-absorbed enthusiasm but it wouldn't last. It never did.

The Fat Lady's portrait closed behind her but she didn't harbor the delusion that it would stay closed long. Already Fred was rushing to his dormitory to get his cloak. His thoughts were extremely loud on an ordinary day but when he found a chance to try to figure something else out about her secret they were like a roar in her mind.

_Tonight I'm going to find out even if it kills me! _

The thought made her stomach clench in agony. If something happened to him she didn't know what would happen to her. She'd heard stories of Vampires who'd lost their Imprinted person before the Second Mark was in place. Somehow, however, Keidyn seriously doubted that she would slip into that sort of insanity if something happened to Fred. They didn't even have the First Mark binding them after all.

_Still,_ she thought quietly as if that would lessen the pain_. If something were to happen to him I would never forgive myself._

The halls were easy enough for her to navigate in the darkness. Behind her she could hear his too-loud footsteps and she had half a mind to stop long enough to threaten him. Something stopped her, however. Stealing a moment with him in the darkness of the deserted grounds wouldn't do either of them any harm.

The professors wouldn't do anything even if they were discovered. He was hers (or so they believed) and it was that thought that kept them away when the pair snuck through the halls. No other rules were broken so they deigned to look the other way since the circumstances were out of the ordinary parameters of student relationships.

When she reached the doors she paused long enough for Fred to see her slip between them. He would be safe on the steps with her. She would have him go back to the common room after that. He would listen after all. He usually did.

_And that's without a little _extra _persuasion, _she reminded herself with a slight smile of satisfaction.

She reached the bottom step when she heard the doors slide closed behind Fred's following silhouette.

"Keidy!" Fred hissed from the top of the steps.

The nickname was one he used when he caught her out and about when they weren't supposed to be. As it always did it sent a thrill down her spine to hear it. She turned slowly to look up at him as he walked down the steps to join her. Together they stood in the dim light that the full moon was sneaking through the dense clouds.

Snow was coming. It would be a blizzard for sure this time.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a normal tone of voice now that they were outside. "If Filch catches you there'll be hell to pay."

Keidyn fought the urge to smile. He had obviously noticed that none of the professors were going to stop the pair of them from wandering around. As long as they were together at least.

Quick on the uptake as always. The thought left her feeling a glow of pride. She'd Imprinted with a clever wizard. There were a few Vampires that couldn't claim the same.

"Fred go back to the common room." Her voice lacked the force that she knew she needed to get him to listen. How could she be insistent when she wanted him by her, needed him by her? The honest answer was that she couldn't really but she had to try at least. "Filch isn't around right now so you can still get back without being seen."

Even in the dim light of this hidden moon Keidyn could see the stubborn set to his face. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're going with me."

Another thrill shivered up and down her spin. Darkness and blood but those words sounded so wonderful coming from his lips! Shaking her head to clear it, Keidyn forced herself to frown at him.

"Please don't be difficult tonight." Her tone was a pleading one she had no urge to disguise. "I'm already late!"

That smile was back on his mouth. The smile that proclaimed he'd won some imagined battle between them. "Late for what?"

It was a question she had expected, a question she wanted so desperately to answer but couldn't.

"Just go back to the common room Fred." She snarled through clenched teeth. "Use that pretty little map of yours and sneak back before something happens."

A mischievous light came into his eyes. "Listening on our conversations, are you?"

Keidyn straightened to her full height thought it was much with her current glamour spell shrouding her true appearance. "It is very difficult not to listen to you three when you talk so loudly. Not even the constant noise in the common room could block out your trio."

Fred's smile broadened. "So you do pay attention to me when you're buried in those books of yours."

Her jaw clenched.

_The typical kneejerk reaction_, he thought wryly. _I wish she would just show me what it is she really wants to do when she gets angry._

Another pang of remorse washed through her at that thought. She hated hiding so much from him but it was necessary. He was too young for her too even consider the First Mark.

"You can try that little disappearing act but we both know it won't work anymore." The smile he flashed her was one she was beginning to prize above all others. "Just let me come with you and save us both a lot of trouble."

Clenching her jaw so hard that her fangs dug into her lower gums, Keidyn knew that she would have to do something. What harm would it do to bring him with her? They were Imprinted after all. He would be safe and welcome among her family. She wouldn't have to answer any questions that she didn't want to.

_And at least he'll be safe if he's actually _with_ me. _She reasoned with herself and sighed in defeat for Fred's benefit. "Don't fall behind, Weasley."

He beamed down at her. "Excellent!"

Turning her head to hide her smile, Keidyn began the trek across the grounds to the deep darkness of the Dark Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Of Family and Marks

(1st year of Fred Weasley, still Christmas Eve)

He made it to the tree line before he asked her anything. At least out loud. She'd listened telepathically throughout their trek.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked quietly.

Since there was no other way to keep him in the dark about everything much longer, Keidyn told him the truth. "To see my family."

His excitement was almost tangible and his mental voice was much louder than usual. "Your family lives in the Dark Forest?"

"Uh-huh." She said it in a very flat tone in the hopes that it would stave off his questions.

Too bad for her that nothing would quell his curiosity.

"So are you a werewolf then?" He asked it the way someone might as if that was the natural color of another person's hair. "Why don't you ever disappear during the full moon?"

Keidyn couldn't even feign anger with him. It was amusing to hear him voice his speculations at long last. "It's because I'm not a werewolf."

"Hm." Fred mused on it for few moments before he made a sound of surprise. "Stupid me! You're a vampire!"

She laughed darkly. "There ya go."

He moved quickly to block her path. Keidyn stopped just shy of touching him. She backed away from him as if she were afraid that he would hurt her. The look on his face was one she hadn't expected. His eyes were lit with excitement and his mind was shuffling through the questions he couldn't decide to ask first.

Finally he settled on what he wanted to know right then. "How come you can go in the sun? How long have you been around? Do you really drink blood? Why can you eat real food?"

Keidyn dropped to a crouch right there in the middle of the Dark Forest and fell back onto her butt. Tilting her head back so she could gaze up at the dark boughs above them, the vampiric woman inhaled deeply before answering.

"I can go in the sun because of a spell. I've been around long enough. I really do drink blood and I can eat real food because I drink blood."

Her answers only brought on more questions. "Where are the rest of the vampires in your family?"

A dark laugh brought her green gaze back to Fred. Behind him stood a black silhouette and a flash of pale skin from beneath an equally black cloak. "Right behind you, little wizard," said a silky voice Keidyn knew too well.

She wasn't fast enough to stop her sister from grabbing Fred around his neck and rushing the dark trunk of an oak tree. He was pinned there between the vampire and the ancient tree. His eyes were wild with fright and his hand was wrapped futilely around the pale one around his throat.

"Let him go, Evangeline!" Keidyn snarled through her bared fangs. "He's nothing to do with you!"

Eva turned her head so that she could gaze at her older sister. She clicked her tongue in reproach. "But he has everything to do with it dear sister."

"Stop it both of you!" Their mother was there standing between them and a few steps back. "Eva let that boy go now! Keidyn cease bearing your fangs at your sister!"

Eva looked back at Fred long enough to lock eyes and bespell him into sleep. When he was under, she slammed him hard against the tree. Keidyn's heart hammered her ribs because she knew it was enough to do real damage to the young wizard.

Keidyn launched herself at her sister but the younger vampire leapt away from Fred to hide behind their mother. "It's for your own good!" She snarled from her place behind Gemma Night. "You should have Marked him the moment you Imprinted on him!"

Kneeling beside Fred, Keidyn pulled him into her lap. Blood seeped into her clothing from the wound in his head. It took everything she had in her to keep from killing her sister.

Her eyes were full of rage when she turned her gaze to her mother and sister. "He is too young for that!" She snarled between clenched fangs. "Have you no respect for these types of things anymore?"

"Enough of this foolishness girl!" Gemma said in a scolding tone. "You know that the First Mark won't harm the boy."

"A mental bond is too much for him right now! He won't understand! At least give me until his third year." Keidyn said pleadingly.

Gemma waved the comment away. "Vampires have Marked much younger than him for centuries!"

"And right now you have no choice." Eva said maliciously. "He's hurt. Can't you smell his blood?"

A hiss ripped it's way between her bared fangs. "I can and if you harm him again I swear I will kill you!"

"Mark this boy and be done with it!" Gemma scolded. "You can wait on the Second and Third until he is older. I will not negotiate this. Your father will _not _condone your behavior any longer, Keidyn."

Leaning forward to place her forehead against his, Keidyn opened her mind to his and brushed his mental awareness. _Open your eyes, sweet one._

Fred stirred in her arms and his eyes fluttered open. "Keidy?" His voice was a whisper.

_I'm here. _She knew that to solidify the First mark that he would have to answer her telepathically. _You are safe with me._

"Why can I hear you in my head?" He asked it in such a bemused tone that she couldn't help but smile.

"Is he stupid?" Eva scoffed.

Gemma shushed her quickly. "Has he answered you, Keidyn?"

She ignored them both and focused on Fred. _I need you to answer me if you are to walk out of here on your own accord._

_I like it when you talk like that, _his mental voice was finally a normal volume and Keidyn nearly wept with relief.

Then it happened. Her skin tingled and she felt her glamour slip away. The bleeding at the back of his head stopped the moment the spell ceased to be.

_Bloody hell! _Fred swore. _You looked wicked!_

Keidyn laughed mentally and out loud. _Now that you bear the First Mark I can no longer use glamour against you._

_So you'll look this way to me all the time now? _His ability to question came back into play now that he was Marked and healed of the wound Eva had given him. _Just me?_

Keidyn nodded and smiled indulgently. "Now and always."

"Wicked!" He breathed in disbelief.

She helped him slowly to his feet and looked behind them. Her mother and sister were gone. Pulling her cloak tightly around her to hide the bloodstains, Keidyn helped Fred navigate the Forest and the grounds back to the school.

The walk back to the common room was uneventful and for that she was grateful.

Once inside their common room, Keidyn walked with Fred to his dormitory door. "We'll talk later. Right now you need to sleep."

"Tomorrow." Fred said. "We'll go to the library while my brothers are eating."

Smiling, she nodded. "That's fine."

Pressing her forehead to his for a moment, Keidyn relished the physical connection along with the newly formed mental one. _Tomorrow then, _she said before disappearing down the steps and away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Explanations

(1st year of Fred Weasley, Christmas Day)

When Fred woke up the next morning he wanted very badly to tell his brother what had happen to him last night. As they opened his presents, however, he thought better of it. Telling his brother right now probably wasn't the best idea. The hours passed slowly and when it was finally time for the feast he was more than ready to see her again.

"I'm just going to grab something and I'll see you back at the common room later." Fred told George as they walked to the Great Hall.

George shook his head slowly and laughed. "Going to keep up the stalking?"

Fred elbowed his twin in the ribs. "It's not stalking when she wants me there!"

"Oh so you've finally made some progress, have you?" George said in admiration. "Good thing because I was beginning to worry about you."

Fred smiled back at his brother as they entered the Great Hall. Nicking as much food as he thought he would want, Fred hurried away before anyone asked him to join them. George saluted him and smiled as his twin disappeared around the corner.

The library was absolutely deserted. Even Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen. Fred figured that it was because of Keidyn that the severe witch was gone from her usual post.

_I didn't bespell her. _Keidyn told him with a little mental laugh. _Just told her that I would keep everyone out._

_ Shouldn't you be keeping me out? _Fred asked as he found her in her usual place in the very back corner of the massive room.

"The rules don't apply to you." Keidyn told him as he sat down across from her.

He pulled out the food he'd taken from the Great hall and laid it out on the napkins he'd also taken. "Are we going to talk out loud today?"

His smile was playful when he said it so Keidyn didn't get edgy.

"It would be more beneficial if I explained it out loud and accompanied it with mental images. It will make understanding this much easier for you." Her tone was formal once again and his smile broadened.

"Let's hear it." Grabbing a piece of chicken, Fred motioned for her to keep going while he ate.

"There isn't much that we allow the wizarding world to know about us and the muggles get more right than they can ever know." She inhaled slowly to steel herself. There could be no more secrets between them. "The reason for this is because we have something that would more than likely lead to our eradication."

"You guys afraid of frogs or something?" He asked around a mouthful of chicken.

Keidyn smiled and chuckled. Her tension melted away at the joke. "No, it's not that ridiculous." She assured him. "Vampires are immortal as you well know. What you don't know is that eternity means absolutely nothing without someone to share it with. Imprinting is what makes that possible."

When he opened his mouth to ask another question, she held her hand up to stop him. "To Imprint on a muggle or magical person means that it is that person holding you to your very sanity. We can move through entire centuries without Imprinting and slowly be become insane because of it. Loneliness is a dangerous thing for a vampire.

"Yes, we can form something with another but it means almost nothing. The moment one Imprints everything else becomes null and void. Even your family means less now that you are Imprinted."

She stopped then to pull a pitcher and a pair of goblets from beneath the table. When he looked askance at her, Keidyn smiled and poured pumpkin juice into the goblets. Pushing one to him, the vampire took a sip before continuing.

"And Imprint means nothing without Marks though. The First Mark is the most important because it solidifies the bond between the vampire and mortal." She took another sip to orginize her thoughts. "It's a joining of minds and it is what happened last night to you. I didn't want to do it until you were older and I wanted you to give me permission. However, my family had other ideas for us. My sister nearly killed you and my parents literally left me no other option."

She took another sip and looked down into the goblet before finishing her explanation.

"You are the one I've Imprinted on." Her voice was guarded as she said this part. "I belong to you Fred Weasley. I will always belong to you. I will be whatever you need me to be, do whatever you need me to do. That is what an Imprint means for us."

Keidyn forced herself to look up into his face. It was time for her to see just how much he could handle. The look was once again something that she hadn't expected. He was grinning broadly at her.

"So I have a vampire girlfriend?" Fred asked with undisguised delight.

Keidyn laughed then. A real laugh, a laugh full of happiness that she'd never known was possible for her. "Yes," she said with a grin of her own. "I suppose that would be the mortal approximation of what we are right now."

Fred picked up another piece of chicken. "So how many Marks are there?" He asked around another mouthful.

"Three." She said it without hesitation. Everything else beyond this was easier than what she'd already told him.

"When can I have the other two?"

The question wasn't one she was prepared for and the thought of Marking him further at this point made her angry. She bared her fangs at him without thinking. "You will _not _have them until I think you are ready."

Fred leaned back in his chair and drank from his goblet. "I guess I'll have to take what I can get for now, huh?"

There was a sound of movement among the shelves that made them look away from one another. Madame Pince was there glaring down at them. Her wand was out in a second and their food and drink vanished off the table.

"Keidyn I am very disappointed in you!" Her ire was clear on her face and her lips were pursed against any real vicious things. "It's time for you to leave for today."

Nodding, Keidyn pushed away from the table. "Got it."

Fred followed her and smiled winningly at the old woman. "See ya!"

They hurried out of the library and away from the disapproving glare of the librarian. As soon as they were out in the hallway, they slowed to a walk.

"So do you want to go to the feast since she vanished the food?" Fred asked.

_Want to show off your _vampire_ girlfriend? _Keidyn asked with an indulgent smile.

_That is kind of the plan. I mean George is going to wonder why you're suddenly spending so much time with us. _He said by way of justifying himself.

_I see, _she said with a little laugh. _There is no way to argue with such logic._

_Glad you see it my way, _Fred replied.

As they walked into the Great Hall Fred was all too happy to grab her hand as they walked down the length of the Gryffindor table to where George and Percy sat.

"Guys this is Keidyn." Fred said with a grin.

Percy frowned deeply. "We are aware of who she is."

Keidyn clenched her jaw. She straightened into a very stiff posture and raised her chin a fraction. Everything in her gave off the vibe of arrogance and power. "Are you also aware that I'm Fred's girlfriend?"

George laughed and wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders. "Wicked!" He gave Keidyn a appreciative nod and grinned at her. "Bout time too."

_You wanted to show your fangs to Percy just now, didn't you? _Fred asked with a smile.

_Very much, _Keidyn replied with extreme honesty. _I hate his pompous manner. And I really hate when he does it to you._

Fred squeezed her hand under the table. _Don't worry about it, Keidy. We'll get him for it later._

_Hm, I can't wait. _She smiled mischievously at him before digging into the food in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Not Funny

(3rd year of Fred Weasley, Last Weekend of 1st Term)

The end of term for the Christmas holiday had become a defining time for Keidyn and Fred. It had been three years already since she'd given him the First Mark. Three years of mischievous pranks and sneaking around the castle with Fred.

More often than not they were with George. Sometimes, however, they were alone.

Tonight they were hidden within the room of requirements. Since it was Keidyn's turn to decide what it would be like within it the room was full of bookshelves crammed with the history of vampires.

She was sitting in an armchair next to the bank fire reading from A Look Into the Night History. Fred was sitting back listening to her read through the telepathic link. He never looked bored when he was with her. Even if it was just to sit and listen to her read for at least an hour.

When the fifth chapter was complete and he had learned a little more about the structure of a vampire family, she stopped and closed the tome.

"Why did you stop?" Fred asked with a disappointed look.

Keidyn smiled. The use of actual talking was very sparse between them and because of that their bond was strong. It made most people uneasy when they were around them but by now everyone was used to seeing her with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

Only Percy seemed bothered by their relationship because he couldn't understand it. No one could or would understand. None of them needed to know.

"Because you don't need anymore history tonight." She said with an indulgent smile. We can continue it next time we come to this room on my day to choose."

Fred nodded his understanding. He never tired of learning about vampires. Knowing things that only Imprinted mortals learned. The only thing was that there were things that Keidyn would not tell him. It frustrated him to no end but he knew that in due time he would know everything she did.

"Is Percy roaming the halls?" Keidyn asked as she replaced the volume. "I have no desire to deal with him tonight."

That earned her a laugh from Fred. "I don't understand why you don't just bespell him and be done with it."

Keidyn clicked her tongue in reproach as she plopped down into her armchair. "You know very well why."

Fred shrugged. "But none of the professors care what you do since you have me to keep you in line."

She bared her fangs in mock anger. "Again with this argument?"

Fred nodded and smiled. "I like hearing you explain things about vampires. You get that formal tone and your speech has a cadence to it that only time from back then can give."

Keidyn smiled. "I am bound by vampiric law not to do that now that I am Imprinted with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Not even if I said that it is okay to do it?"

Again she smiled at him. "Even if it is okay with you if I do it."

Sliding to the edge of his seat, Fred took hold of Keidyn's hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed them quickly.

_ I know you don't like many of our laws, _she said with a soothing tone. _But things are the way they are for good reason. It is the only reason we have been able to survive this long."_

_ I really really don't like it, _was Fred's sulky reply.

Rising to her feet, Keidyn held her hand out to him. "I know."

Fred took her hand and they left the Room of Requirements.

The halls were nearly like every other time before.

"Will you come to see me tonight?" Fred asked once they were outside their common room doorway. "George is off getting food at this hour."

Keidyn nodded. "If you want me to then you know I'll be there."

Fred squeezed her hand. "Good."

The dormitory was quiet but that didn't stop their conversations. _You know I think we should tell George about this. Us._

Keidyn shook her head. _You know that such a thing isn't a good idea. Not yet._

_ I think it is, _Fred pressed. _It'll save us a lot of pretending._

At the mention of that particular subject, Keidyn closed her mind to him.

Fred sighed heavily and moved away from her. _I'll be right back, _he told her.

Keidyn nodded and rolled onto her back. She stared up at the canopy above the bed. There was no reason to tell George about the things going one. She couldn't bear to have him be afraid of her since that would affect things with Fred.

The door to the room opened again and shut quietly behind the person entering. Keidyn heard George's mental voice loud and clear since he had the same habit of shouting that Fred once had. She lay in the darkness of Fred's canopy bed, listening to his disconcerting thoughts.

_Bout time he leaves her alone for a few minutes, _George thought with obvious delight.

Keidyn watched the curtains draw apart and found herself looking into George's face. To the untrained eye it was identical to that of her beloved's but she knew better. There were subtle differences that marked them as complete opposites.

"Keidyn?" George whispered softly to her. "You awake?"

Her muscles tensed as she heard the thoughts that followed the verbal question. The images he projected were something she would have never expected to see in his mind. At least not with her as the counter part.

"What do you need George?" Keidyn asked in a flat tone.

George slid between the curtains and crawled onto Fred's bed. "I heard that you and Fred had another fight."

Keidyn's eyes widened. "He told you about that?"

He shrugged. "Not the particulars," he admitted. "I just know he was angry when he passed me in the common room."

Closing her eyes, Keidyn felt her stomach churn with dismay. She didn't want him angry with her over something that he wasn't ready for. When she felt George's hand caress her cheek her eyes snapped open. Had he lost his mind?

"I advise against that." Her voice was pure venom. "You know I don't like to be touched."

"You like to be touched by Fred." George reminded her with a wicked smile. "I look like him so me touching you shouldn't be an issue."

Keidyn felt her fangs extend despite her best efforts to control herself. She couldn't hurt George. It would hurt Fred too much.

When George's hand slid down the line of her jaw, Keidyn couldn't hold onto her feral side any longer. She hadn't fed in a week and that had clearly been a very bad idea. It was more difficult to contain herself when she went so long without feeding.

"C'mon Keidy." George cooed. "It'll be fun."

At the sound of the nickname that Fred had given her, Keidyn lost all control.

Her hand was around his throat and they were flying across the room. His back connected with the wall but she was careful not to hit his head. Her fangs were elongated now and her glamour had fallen completely away.

"I'll rip your throat out if you ever call me that again!" She snarled between her bared fangs.

"Keidy stop!" Fred shouted as he burst through the door suddenly. "You have to stop!"

Her anger washed away from her like water down her body. Her eyes faded to a dull glowing green and she ceased bearing her fangs. Her hand around George's throat, however, remained steadfast.

"He did this!" Her snarl wasn't one of accusation but of barely contained anger.

Fred crossed the room to her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "I told him to do it, Keidy."

Her hand released George so abruptly that he fell to the floor in a heap at their feet. "Why would you do that? You know how dangerous it is for him, for anyone!"

Fred placed a hand on her cheek. "I know." He told her in a cajoling tone. "It was the only way I could think of to get you to show him though."

Keidyn closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "That wasn't funny Fred. Next time you want me to show someone in your family what I am do _not _choose that way to do it in."

_I'm sorry, Keidy. _Fred said glumly. _I really didn't think you would lose it that badly._

_ Well now you do. _She leaned into his touch. _I'm sorry I didn't agree to do it when you first asked. We could have avoided this entire fiasco if I hadn't been so stubborn._

"You guys do know that your whole not-communicating-out-loud thing is really creepy right?" George said as he climbed to his feet. "At least I know why it is you don't talk out loud now. Still that doesn't make it any less creepy."

Fred chuckled. "Yeah maybe so."

"And just for the record Keidyn," George said bumping her shoulder playfully. "It was a little funny."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: From this point on this is where the 'M' rating comes in.

Chapter Seven

Accidental Discovery

(5th year of Fred Weasley, Christmas Eve)

The halls were empty as they always were during the Christmas holiday. Fred and George were in their dorm concocting new schemes for the second term. It was the first time in a long time that Keidyn had even a shred of privacy in her own mind.

It was long overdue, too. She loved having Fred share the mental link with her but that same link made certain other activities far to infrequent for her liking. A girl did need time _alone_ after all.

The portrait to the Prefects' bathroom loomed before her and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Pine Fresh."

It swung inward and she slid into the empty Prefects' bathroom.

The huge Olympic pool-sized bath was filling up with water and the lilac scented bubbles while she striped her clothes. Her lithe dancer's body trembled at the thought of what she was about to do. It had been so long!

Diving into the water, Keidyn moved to lean against the shallow area closer to the taps and closed her eyes.

Images of Fred presented themselves to her and she settled for one moment in particular. Him shirtless, laying in the grass of the paddock that the Weasley's owned, with a particularly wicked smile on his face as he watched her dance in the sunlight. She altered the image slightly to include his pants gone and her kneeling between his legs. Her mouth wrapped around that most intimate part of him and his eyes rolled back into his head.

His mouth moved in wordless pleas and his mental voice actually pleading for her to continue, to give him more.

With that image planted firmly in her mind, Keidyn slid her hand between her legs. Her fingers found her nether region moist from wanting. Blood and Darkness how she wanted him!

_Oh Keidy please don't stop!_

_I won't stop, love. _She promised as she let her fingers mimic the movements her mouth was performing in the imagined moment of passion. _Tell me, my love, does it please you to have me like this?_

_Oh Keidy! Keidy! Give me more please! _Fred's mental voice was so real that Keidyn's body couldn't help but respond to the sound of it.

Her fingers stroked quicker as she imagined her mouth doing the same on his engorged member. She implemented her tongue into that imagined equation and her hand went to stroke his swollen orbs.

_Release for me, love, _She pleaded as she stroked herself faster to summon her own release. _Let me taste you this way since I cannot have the other one just now._

His physical voice and mental voice shook through her as his imagined self did as she asked. Her mouth caught the salty-sweetness of his release, her tongue savored the flavor much more than it ever had blood.

It wasn't until her own release took her and left her shaking in the warm waters of the bath that Keidyn realized something she hadn't thought of in the throws of ecstasy.

_Oh Bloody Darkness!_ She swore mentally to herself.

_Keidy? _Fred's mental voice was weak from his release only moments before. _Keidy are you okay?_

She felt his fear of her rejection clear inside herself as if it were her own. _I am very well, love. Please do not be concerned with my response. I was merely surprised is all. Forgive me._

He laughed, relief clear in the action._ Of course I forgive you. _

She swam back to the edge of the bath where she'd left her clothes. When she pulled herself up out of the water and reached for her clothing again, Keidyn felt Fred's displeasure. A smile pulled her mouth up at a corner.

_Why so sour? _She asked playfully as she pulled on her shirt. _I can't walk the corridors naked._

_No, _Fred agreed. _But you could lie in bed that way._

Smiling broader, Keidyn grasped what he wanted without him having to tell her. _Our accident is going to become a ritural thing then?_

_I wouldn't hate it. _Fred said honestly. _You won't give me anything else._

A sigh pulled it's way from between Keidyn's lips as she pulled on her lounge pants. "The Third Mark cannot come before the Second and I will not give you either until you are older and can deal with those types of responsibilities."

_Fine, fine._ Fred said with a sigh of exasperation. _I won't press it. I will, however, insist that you come to bed with me as soon as you get back to the tower._

Laughing, Keidyn slipped from the Prefects' bathroom and into the shadows of the corridors once more. "I'll be there soon, my love. Wait for me."

_Always, _Fred promised with great solemnity that only she knew he possessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's Only Fair

(6th Year of Fred Weasley, Before the Quidditch World Cup)

Fred paced the living room, impatient to see her again. It had been weeks since he'd even held her hand. Concocting joke products with George had done a lot to help him deal with the weeks between the start of summer vacation and now. Even the trip to get Harry had lacked its usual enjoyment.

_Until the porker had eaten the Ton Tongue Toffee that is,_ Fred smiled.

Looking at the clock again, Fred forced himself to stay calm. Where was she? He'd made it a point to invite her to the Quidditch World Cup with them because it was time that she met his parents. They would be together for eternity after all.

A knock on the door had him flying from the living room and to through the kitchen. Fred jerked the door open quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her standing there. Her bag was over her shoulder and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt like always.

"Keidy!" He crowed and swept her into his arms.

Burying his face into her hair, Fred breathed in the sweet milk-and-honey sent of her skin.

"Hello, my love." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've gotten taller."

Laughing, Fred backed them into the house and closed the door with his foot. "I know." He set her down on her feet. "Are you ready to do this?"

Keidyn tensed. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because it's only fair that you meet my family since I met yours." Fred reminded her.

If she could have blushed, she would have done it then. The memory of what had happened when she'd tried to take him home with her flashed through her mind. The First Mark had been put into place that night to save his life.

"And none of my family are going to hurt you." Fred teased her with a wicked smile. "C'mon now. No more stalling."

Keidyn let him lead her through the house and into the living room where the rest of the Weasley family was gathered.

"Keidyn!" Ginny cried happily, bounding forward to hug the vampiric woman. "You're here! Finally!"  
>George chuckled mischievously. "Thought Fred was going to wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing."<p>

Fred glared at his twin but ignored him and started the introduction. "Keidyn, I'd like you to meet my Mom and my brothers, Bill and Charlie."

Mrs. Weasley rose from her chair and closed the distance between them. "Keidyn," she said with a warm smile. "How are you my dear? Guys, this is Keidyn."

Keidyn fought the urge to bow to the kind-faced woman. Such behavior would make them question her upbringing and that was something she couldn't have. Not yet at least. Instead Keidyn opted for a returning smile.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Weasley." She said in her best 'normal' speech. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

George chuckled darkly. "Didn't Fred tell you?"

Keidyn looked askance at him.

"You can stay here until we head to school." Ginny said with a smile.

"Your parents won't mind, will they dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worry in her voice.

Shaking her head, Keidyn snuck a glance at Fred. "No ma'ma." She told the mortal woman. "They won't mind in the slightest. My sister will be happy that I'm gone."

George chuckled at this notion. He was the only one who knew why her sister would be glad she was gone.

"C'mon Keidyn," Ginny said. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

_Where they think you'll be staying._ Fred amended silently.

Ginny and Hermione led her from the living room full of Weasleys. She went willingly enough but only because she knew Fred wouldn't get into any real mischief here.

They dropped her things off in Ginny's room and went to join the boys in Ron's room when they heard them all talking.

Green eyes locked on her beloved's face, Keidyn went straight to him and enjoyed the feel of his waiting arms around her. They didn't speak, mentally or verbally, when they were like this. There was nothing that needed to be said. The one already knew how the other felt.

"Hey Fred did you tell them the secret?" George asked his twin with a wicked grin.

Keidyn's eyes shot to George but he didn't flinch. "What are you playing at Fred?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Well, I figured that your family got the drop on Fred that one time and made you Mark him that it was only fair I get a shot to do it too." He said this as if it were the most normal thing. "Your sister is a beastly thing for what she did. All I'm going to do is force you two to tell them the truth. At least then when Mum and Dad find out it won't be so bad."

All eyes were on Keidyn now. She felt Fred's arms tighten around her tense form. _Calm down, Keidy. They won't be afraid of you._

She pulled away from him and pushed him away from her. The slight force sent him sprawling and sent her backwards. Her movements were devoid of any glamour now that she was angry and afraid. Her vampiric grace was an eerie thing to see even in the daylight.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, shrinking away from the vampire woman.

"I knew it!" Hermione said happily. "You're a vampire!"

Keidyn bared her elongated fangs at the room of mortals. She was aware in the back of her mind that she was truly exposed to almost the entire Weasley family. Something she had never planned to do. Not for a while at least.

"Keidy." Fred's voice cut through the red haze consuming her. "Calm down."

Closing her eyes, Keidyn forced herself to relax. The sound of so many humans' hearts pounding with fear and their blood running quickly through their veins was almost too much to bear. It smell so good. She wanted it. All of it. So much blood right there for her taking.

When she opened her eyes they were lost in a deep sea of ebony hunger. Fred closed the distance between them as quickly aa he could. His hands were warm against her cool skin and it was his touch that helped her focus.

"Open your eyes love." Fred coaxed. "It's okay. You're safe here."

"Ginny open a window." George said from his place somewhere behind her.

Harry glanced at Ron and they both looked at Hermione.

She sighed in exasperation. "Honestly you two, don't you read?"

"Why bother when you can tell us what we want to know." Harry countered with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "She's a vampire and the smell of our blood mixed with so much adrenaline was like handing an alcoholic the best drink money can buy."

Both boys nodded in understanding.

Keidyn was doing her best to block out what they were saying. She didn't want to even think about what they'd just done to her. Though it was done unintentionally it still made her control slip.

"This," she said through clenched teeth to Fred. "Makes us even."

Fred smiled winningly at her. "For now."

Heaving a sigh, Keidyn was pleased that the scent they'd pumped into the room was gone. Thank the Night Goddess.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Never Again

(6th Year of Fred Weasley, After the World Cup)

She smelled it on the wind. Her sister's scent was mixed in with those of mayhem-causing Death Eaters. Fred and George had taken Ginny away from the fray. It had taken everything she possessed to let him walk away from her.

Ghosting through the trees, Keidyn stopped in a small clearing. Standing there in the darkness was Eva. Her mouth was set in a firm line of disgust.

"Why didn't you join us tonight, sister?" Her voice dripped with venom.

The Dark Mark hovered overhead; a sign of wicked deeds needing to be done that had once called to her. There had once been a time in her life that she'd allowed the lack of an Impression to guide her to the darker aspects of her being. Voldemort had used that to his advantage. He'd twisted her into a creature that wouldn't have been recognizable to those she called friend now.

"You know why I wasn't there, Evangeline." Keidyn snarled through bared fangs. "Those days are gone for me."

Eva gave a loud bark of laughter, her eyes shining maliciously. "So you let that _human_ dictate your moves now."

Her tone was so matter-of-fact that it gave Keidyn pause. She couldn't argue with her sister on that aspect. If Fred didn't follow the Dark Lord then neither would she. Nothing was more important to her than him now.

Turning away from her sister, Keidyn walked away at a sedate pace. "Things are the way they are now." She said it with a great sense of finality. "You'll have to learn to deal with it or I'll kill you."

Eva laughed once more. "Do you honestly think that you could kill me?"

Stopping and glancing over her shoulder, Keidyn narrowed her green eyes. "I'll kill anyone who thinks to lay a hand on Fred. Whether it is you or the Dark Lord, I'll do away with you all."

Without another look towards her sister, Keidyn went back to their tent.

Fred found her sitting in the garden. She was lying in the boughs of a tree, the sunlight dappled on her flawless skin. He moved to stand beneath her tree and smiled up at her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your sister wanted with you after the World Cup?" Fred asked with a little smile. "I know something is wrong Keidy. You've blocked off most of your mind from me. So just tell me what it was so we can have a little fun."

Keidyn looked down at her beloved, sighing heavily. He was right. She couldn't dwell on what had happened with her sister that night. It hadn't been that big of a deal after all. The only problem was that she never showed Fred what she'd once been before he'd come into her life.

_If I show him now will it scare him away? _She wondered as she stared down into his lovely face.

_I've seen some of what you are so afraid to show me, Keidy. When we sleep our minds join and you can't hide anything from me then. _Fred said matter-of-factly and smiling.

Keidyn rolled off the branch, landing before him in a crouch. She rose slowly to her full height, even if it was only 5 foot. Her eyes held more power than her physical presence could and it was those eyes that Fred now gazed down into.

"You don't always have to worry about scaring me away, Keidy." He touched her face with the tips of his fingers. "I'm not going to leave you."

She averted her face. "Something is going to be too much for you." Keidyn looked up into the boughs of the tree she'd been hiding in. "The Marks should scare you a great deal because they bind me to you for eternity."

His hand moved to touch her chin and turn her face, her gaze, back to him. "Give me the Second Mark right now, Keidy." His voice was solemn. "I _want_ the Second Mark."

Keidyn tried not to frown deeply as she thought of giving him the Second Mark. What it would mean for them and what it would ultimately mean for him was something she didn't think about often. To give him the Second Mark would require her to bite him and inject him with her saliva. It wouldn't allow her to feed from him but it would bind them through their minds and blood.

Fred's hands found her face, caressed her cheeks as he moved them along her face until he reached her hair. "Keidy, what are you so afraid of?"

"Biding you through blood isn't a joke, Fred." Keidyn said in a low voice, her eyes slanting to the house where his family was. "To bind you through blood will make you impossible to wound and give you even more access into my mind. Having that sort of entry into me isn't something you want to see, my love."

"Because you don't like to see it?" He asked the question so softly that if Keidyn had been human than she might not have been able to hear him. "Let me see it and I can help you."

Her green eyes locked on his brown ones. "Please remember that you asked for it."

Keidyn closed her eyes then and pulled the barriers down from her mind.

The images from that night in the forest with her sister after the World Cup flashed through her mind. Their life together flashed through her mind like a movie and he watched it all. Farther and father back it went. From the night George found out what she was to the night Keidyn had Imprinted on Fred and everything in between.

Then it went even further.

The time was one that Fred would never see except for in her mind. The years when she'd been a creature so like the Vampires people thought them to be and the time when she'd been the Dark Lord's favorite tool. All of it played out slowly for Fred Weasley to see. Every grisly murder she'd committed in the name of the Dark Lord was laid out for him. He watched her family help Lord Voldemort keep her chained to the bloodlust, helped keep her in the darkness that was her own mind.

As her time as Lord Voldemort's faithful servant moved farther back into her life before him, Keidyn let her memories fade away. Nothing before the Dark Lord had been anywhere near as bad as those dark days with Lord Voldemort.

Keidyn opened her eyes slowly and found Fred staring down into her face. There was no fear in his brown gaze. His hands held her hair tightly and his lips found hers in a deep, passionate kiss. His mind was opened and within it she heard his acceptance of what she had once been because she was no longer that creature.

"What you were isn't who you are now." Fred said in that soft voice. "You won't be that way again, Keidy."

Keidyn inhaled slowly, exhaled even slower. "I understand that, my love." Her eyes were locked on his face. "And I could never be that way again because I have you in my life now."

Fred caressed her face slowly. "Glad to hear it."

Burying her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, Keidyn inhaled the scent of the man she loved so much. "That doesn't mean I'll give you the Second Mark before you start this school year."

Fred laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her. "Then maybe you'll give it to me for Christmas."

Despite herself, Keidyn laughed also. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Second Mark

(6th Year of Fred Weasley, After Lord Voldemort's Return)

Keidyn's whole body felt like one big bruise. She lay in a crumpled heap at the Dark Lord's feet but her eyes burned with hatred as she gazed up at him. It hadn't surprised her that he hadn't taken the news of her 'resignation' very well. That he'd beaten her instead of killing her, however, had been a surprise.

"Keidyn, my pet," the Dark Lord cooed. "Are you absolutely sure that you will not return to me?"

Breathing heavily, the vampire pushed herself to her knees and met his gaze full on. "I am absolutely sure that I cannot and will not serve you again." She forced herself to her feet, tasting blood on her tongue as the cut on her lip oozed more blood. "I will not, however, stand in your way as other do."

The Dark Lord smiled wickedly down at her. "You mean that."

It wasn't a question but she chose to answer him anyway. "As long as no harm comes to my Imprinted wizard I have no desire to be a part of this senseless war that rages."

Keidyn could feel her family's eyes boring into the back of her head but she didn't care. They weren't as important to her as Fred was. That he was safe was all that mattered to her. It was all that ever would matter to her.

"Then you may go." Lord Voldemort said with a flourish of his slender hand. "And don't let me see your face again."

In a swirl of shadows and mist, Keidyn vanished from the Dark Lord's sight one last time.

He was lying in his four-poster bed but his eyes stared at the canopy above him. Keidyn ghosted through the shadows of the room and slid into bed with him. Her beaten body rebelled against being touched but she forced herself to remain still when his arms wrapped around her.

"I was worried about you." Fred whispered in the darkness.

Keidyn pressed her lips against the pounding pulse in the side of his neck. "There's no need to worry anymore, my love."

He pulled away enough to look down at her, his eyes troubled. "What do you mean?"

The vampiric woman let her hands slid beneath his shirt and her fangs to graze the delicate skin of his neck. His pulse pounded harder against her elongated canines. She ached to sink her teeth into him now more than ever.

_It'll keep him safe, _she reasoned. _Nothing is more important than that._

_ Keep me safe from what?_ Fred asked, pulling away enough so that he could look into her shadowed green eyes. _You saw him, didn't you, Keidy?_

She nodded, frowning in the darkness. _He let me go because once I was his favorite. No harm will come to you. Or so he claims but I have no desire to test those words._

Fred pushed himself up into a sitting position and that movement forced her to do so as well. Though her movements were far more graceful and silent.

"Keidyn?" His voice was a whisper, a sign of his uncertainty.

She knew that it wasn't an uncertainty for her or her intentions. It was an uncertainty of their future, of what it would mean for her that she'd walked away from her family and the Dark Lord himself.

Keidyn moved slowly to kneel behind him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him close to her. "If this isn't what you want then tell me now and we will wait."

His hands closed around hers and held her fast against him. "This link," he said in a soft voice like a child afraid to learn too much. "What will it mean exactly?"

Brushing her lips along the length of his neck, Keidyn breathed deeply on his scent. "It is the vampiric equation of an engagement. The rest I've already told you."

"I'll be a little harder to kill." Fred said with a light laugh. "And you won't be able to block me out anymore."

Despite herself Keidyn laughed too. "That is correct. I will no longer be able to block you from any corner of my mind if it is your desire to see it, my love."

"Anything else?" Fred asked in a husky voice.

Her fangs were on his skin now, tracing the path that her lips had made. She caressed him with lips and fangs until he was aching with need for her. He wanted her to give him the Third Mark right after the Second but the young wizard knew she never would.

"I due time, love." Keidyn whispered so softly he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

Her voice caressed him in places he never thought possible and he grew harder with his need for her. Fred's blood burned through his veins like fire with each caress of her lips, her fangs. His head lolled back onto her shoulder, his mouth opened in silent moans he wouldn't dare give voice to in the room full of mortals.

In his mind, however, he was far from silent.

_I need you to say it for me, Fred, _Keidyn whispered in his mind.

_Anything! _He moaned. _I'll say anything for you, Keidy!_

_ Tell me to bite you, my love, _she instructed him. _Tell me and I have no choice but to obey on this night._

He pulled her into his lap then, placed his forehead against hers so that he could look into her eyes. "Bite me, Keidyn." Fred whispered to his vampire girlfriend. "Bite me now!"

Moving her mouth back to his neck, she let her fangs glide down the length of it once more until she reached his shoulder. The muscle was tense with his desire and anxiety. Keidyn's mouth opened slowly, her breath warm against his already-feverish skin.

And then her fangs were penetrating his skin.

Her saliva laced with his blood, tore down the rest of the walls in her mind that as it coursed through his system. Like fire, it burned through his veins and changed him with each second it spent there in his bloodstream.

There was no pain in this, however. No, this was like nothing he'd ever felt before. His body was on fire with desire. It was something he'd only had a taste of when they joined their minds and took part in a little night-time play either together or separated. This feeling was something Fred wasn't sure he could let it go now that he'd been shown what it could be with his Keidyn.

It was easier for Keidyn to pull away and that surprised her. Through the seconds that she'd sank her fangs into him and injected him with her saliva, Keidyn had fought very hard to keep from drinking his blood. That particular action was something she couldn't partake in until he bore the Third Mark.

With the gentleness that she'd only learned since Imprinting on Fred, Keidyn helped him lay back in the bed. She ran her tongue over the fang marks to close them and keep them from seeping blood all over her or the bed sheets.

"Sleep now, love." Keidyn whispered against his neck. "I'll be here when you wake."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

No More Hiding

(7th Year of Fred Weasley, Summer before Term)

Keidyn sat at the long table in the dinning room of Grimmauld Place and avoided the hard gaze of Mrs. Weasley. She was still holding most of her glamour in place because no one in the Order knew she was a vampire. Except Snape, of course, but that was a different matter entirely. All anyone knew was that she was in her last year of Hogwarts with Fred and George and that was how she was going to keep it for as long as she could.

_Do you think my mum would have a litter of kittens if she knew I know everything you know? _Fred wondered idly.

_She'll be furious when she finds out what I am, _Keidyn answered flatly. _What I used to be._

_ None of that matters anymore, Kiedy, and you know that! _Fred said in a hard voice. _No one needs to know those things when we do tell them that you are a vampire_ and _my fiancée. _

Keidyn closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply for a moment. _We are going to tell them soon, aren't we?_

_ It's best if we do it before this year starts. _The red-head wizard said with a smile. _Things are already insane as it is. This couldn't possibly be any worse than what is already going on._

_ "_Keidyn?" Sirius said loudly, snapping her out of her silent conversation.

Blinking, the vampiric woman focused on the wizard sitting across from her. "What did you say?"

"I asked if there was anything that you wanted to add to this week's report." Sirius repeated for her.

Her green eyes shot to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a brief moment. "No," she said in a small voice. "Not this time."

Chairs scrapped along the floor as people prepared to leave.

Keidyn reached out for Mrs. Weasley's hand and touched the older woman with her fingertips. "I need to speak with you and Mr. Weasley privately if it isn't too much trouble at this time."

The plump woman looked askance at the girl who'd been dating her son for the past three years. She'd heard that overly formal tone within that time but she didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that there was something about the girl named Keidyn that she couldn't put her finger on. There was no doubt that Fred was in love with her and that the girl returned his feelings. There was also no doubt that Mrs. Weasley loved her like a daughter.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley finally answered. "Of course dear."

A thunderous crack echoed through the room then as Fred Apparated into the room. "Might as well do it here, Keidy. Everyone will find out eventually."

Mr. Weasley looked from his son to the young woman he loved. "Fred, what is going on here?"

Out of the corner of her eyes Keidyn saw Snape sit back down. Lupin and Sirius, Tonks and Mad-eye did the same. Obviously no one was going to leave now that they knew there was something that Keidyn needed to report. Even if it wasn't exactly Order business, something to report was better than nothing at all.

Keidyn closed her eyes and took hold of Fred's hand. The only way she knew to tell them was to show them. Her glamour fell away in a wash of magic, leaving her to stand before them all as she really was.

There was the sound of a chair being shoved back violently and hitting the floor. Keidyn's eyes never opened but she moved gracefully and preternaturally fast. The spell that Mad-eye shot her way hit the wall behind her and sent bits flying around the room.

"Calm down, Moody!" Fred shouted, holding his hands up. "She's not going to hurt you and you know that!"

The electric blue eye shot to the young wizard. "A vampire?" He barked. "Are you mad?"

"That seems a little harsh considering certain things." Lupin reminded him.

Mad-eye's gaze shot to the werewolf and had the decency to look abashed.

Mrs. Weasley looked from her son to Keidyn and back again. "How long have you known about this Fred?"

"Since my first year at school." He took Keidyn's hand once more, pulling her close. "She Imprinted on me during the Sorting."

The confused looks on their faces then brought the story forward. With Keidyn filling in the finer details of things, Fred told them all the things that very few wizards and witches knew about vampires. And when that was finished, Keidyn told them the truth about herself. All of it was laid out for the gathered Order members to hear and take in.

When the explanations were complete, Mrs. Weasley stared at Keidyn for a long moment. It was during that long silence that Keidyn actually feared that the kind woman would forbid her to be anywhere near the object of her affection.

It was Mr. Weasley that spoke first, however. "You've been through a lot in your life time."

The vampire looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes," she agreed. "I have."

"And you walked out on your family, on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because of Fred?" The balding wizard asked in a very serious tone.

Her green eyes locked on Fred's and she spoke to them all while gazing into his eyes. "He means more to me than anything else. I would die to keep him safe. Leaving the Dark Lord was the easiest decision I've ever made because of him."

She turned to face Mrs. Weasley then and the pleading look in her eyes told the plump woman far more than words ever could how badly the vampiric woman loved her son.

"I'm begging you to understand and accept this for what it is, Mrs. Weasley. I can't imagine my life without your son. Nothing can keep me from him." The vampiric woman said with conviction. "I'm his, Mrs. Weasley, now and forever."

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. "Molly, we shouldn't stand in their way."

Mrs. Weasley opened her arms, motioning Keidyn to her. The vampire ghosted into the pudgy woman's arms and buried her face in the crook of her neck. "Of course I won't stand in your way. How can I when you've given up so much already?"

Fred pulled her out of his mother's arms and into his own. His mouth was near her ear so no one else would him when he spoke. "Guess you don't have to pull glamour anymore since you don't have to hide yourself from anyone here."

_Just everywhere else._ Keidyn thought flatly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tenuous Hold

(7th year of Fred Weasley, Grimmauld Place, Christmas)

Keidyn lay on the couch, her eyes on her beloved. He was standing by the window, looking out at the street beneath them. Everyone else was scattered around the room engaged in various activities.

It had been hard on them all when they'd heard of Mr. Weasley's attack. After seeing him in St. Mungo's it had been much harder on them.

"Were these the kinds of things that you saw during your time with him?" Ginny asked, looking up from the book she was browsing through.

Fred glanced at her, his eyes troubled. He knew what it did it her to talk about her life back then. When she nodded slightly and closed her eyes, Fred knew that she was back there in that dark place. He could see it in his own mind as it played through hers.

"Sometimes it was much worse than that." Keidyn said honestly. "So much worse."

Pain washed over her abruptly. Her heart, which hadn't beat in a very long time, burned like fire and the venom that coursed through her veins seared them. Keidyn cried out, falling from the couch and to her knees on the floor. Her hands clutched her head in the hopes that she could make the pain stop.

"Keidy?" Fred shouted, moving quickly to her side. He tried to pry her hands from her head but she wouldn't budge. "Keidyn tell me what's wrong."

"Can't you hear what's wrong?" Hermione asked, fear ringing in her voice.

Fred shook his head. "She's blocked me out somehow."

His voice was the last thing she heard before darkness took over her world.

_Fire engulfed their home. Spells held them inside. People watched them burn and listened to their screams._

_ She was there, in the minds of those that were burning and dying._

_ "Keidyn!" They yelled despite their immense pain. "Keidyn please help us!"_

_ She couldn't help them though. She wasn't really there with them after all._

_ Lord Voldemort stood among his Death Eaters, a sadistic grin on his face. "Take from me and I'll take from you."_

_ Anger and sorrow washed over her as she watched the flames dance in the night. It was that wave of agonizing dispair that brought her back to herself._

Her eyes flew open.

They were all gathered around her but she couldn't distinguish their faces. All she saw were blurred shapes. All she smelled was their blood.

"Keidy?" One of the blurs whispered.

She could almost remember that voice. Almost.

"Keidy please say something." That same blur begged.

Hands touched her face but they did nothing to comfort her. If anything they just made it worse.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Another one of the blurs asked those gathered around me.

"I can't hear her thoughts so I can't tell you what's happening." The first blur responded.

Movement off to her right drew Keidyn's attention from the gathered blurs. "Back away." This blur said sternly. "She's Lost."

_Lost? _Keidyn thought with shock. _Was she really becoming one of the insane vampires? But her Imprinted mortal was supposed to keep that from happening._

"Lost?" A blur asked in confusion.

The newest blur nodded. "It's what they call a vampire who's lost their minds."

"I thought I kept that from happening to her!" The first blur, the blur she was beginning to actually see as a person, said angrily. "What good am I if I can't keep her sane?"

"She's suffered something terrible, Fred." The new blur said simply.

"What could be so bad that she becomes insane?" Fred demanded, his hands caressing her face.

"They're dead." Keidyn managed to whispered. "All of them are dead."

Fred leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "Who's lost, Keidy?"

"I took from him and now he's taken from me." Keidyn said in a voice thick with unshed tears. "He took them all from me."

Fred pressed his lips to hers, his hands caressing her body. It was this touch that helped bring her back to the surface of her damaged mind.

"Fred?" Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. "He's killed them all."

The blurs became shapes, shapes became faces, names came back to her with those faces, and with those names she came back to herself.

"How cruel." Hermione gasped.

"But why?" Ginny asked in a harsh whisper.

"I took from him so he took from me." Keidyn said in her broken voice.

She heard Lupin sigh from his place in the doorway. "We'll have to be careful from now on." He told them all.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because," Keidyn said between slow, deep breathes. "My hold on my sanity is now tenuous at best."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Third Mark

(7th Year of Fred Weasley, Diagon Alley)

Fred found her lying in their bed at the back of their shop. She'd stopped the pretense of school after her family had been slaughtered. He'd joined her after he and George had pulled their final prank in the great castle of Hogwarts.

It seemed that nothing could pull her from that bed. Not even he could pull her out of the stupor of depression.

"Keidy?" He whispered, sitting on the edge of their bed and caressing her hair. "What can I do?"

She rolled on her back, holding out her hands to him. He placed his hand in hers and squeezed it. "What do you want to do for me, my love?"

Pulling his hand away gently, Fred pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Let me love you tonight Keidy."

Her green eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. It had been a very long time since he'd mentioned anything remotely close to the giving of the Third Mark or even the simplest intimate action. Then she realized just how inattentive she'd been to him.

Flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, Keidyn buried her face in his neck. "Oh Fred I've been a right foul git!"

He laughed softly, pulling her away from him so he could gaze down into her face. "A what?"

Shaking her head, Keidyn hid her face. "You know what I mean!"

"I do," Fred said with a tender smile. "But hearing you say something like that is funny. You're always so proper."

She grimaced. "I am not!"

Placing his hands on either side of her face, Fred brought his mouth to hers and kissed her gently.

Venom and desire coursed through her body in a way she hadn't felt since her family's murder. Her hands were upon him in a moment, her fingers making quick work of removing his trousers. She felt his warm body against her cold one but all she could concentrate on were his lips on hers.

"Fred," she moaned as his mouth moved from hers and down her throat. "Oh my beloved."

His hands moved under her shirt, pushed it up and pulled it off of her. Kisses brushed her skin like butterfly wings as he explored her body. Her mind was clouded with images of their previous little night-time antics and those images fed her desire.

"Keidy," Fred whispered against her stomach, his hands on the waist of her skirt. "Keidy, please let me have this with you."

Her head was clouded and for the first time in months it wasn't filled with images of death. Her body ached for him and it was in the way she'd almost forgotten even existed. There was no point in denying him the Third Mark anymore.

She loved him and he loved her. He was all she had left in this world and the Third Mark would save her from ever becoming Lost. She'd seen how easily she could become Lost if something drastic happened in her life. If he bore the Third Mark then he would completely bind her to her sanity and he'd live for as long as she did.

"Fred," she managed to whisper. "There's a specific way we have to do this."

He pulled his face up from her navel and looked up the line of her body. "What do you mean?"

"We have to… penetrate… at the same time." If she could have blushed, Keidyn knew she would have done so.

Fred moved so that he was in a push-up position above her. "So when I enter you then your teeth pierce me?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

He kissed her gently. "I'll be gentle if you are."

A laugh bubbled up out of her and the sound of it made her feel so much better. She felt more alive than she'd felt in the months since Voldemort had killed her family.

Fred helped her shimmy out of her skirt and underwear then lay beside her so that he could explore her body with his hands and mouth once more. She let him torment her for as long as he wanted since she'd been so out of touch for so long. If he needed to do this for her then she would allow him. There would be other nights for her to do for him what he was doing for her.

When he could take no more of the waiting, Fred placed himself above her once more and hovered above there. He gazed down at her, his eyes locked on hers. "Ready?"

Her hands moved softly through his hair. "I've waited a very long time for you. If you are ready for this then so am I."

With one hand she caressed her way down to his hardened member, wrapped her fingers around it and guided him to where he needed to be. With the other she pulled his shoulder down to her mouth and placed her fangs on the Mark she'd made once before. With a precision of timing that only a vampire possessed, Keidyn pierced his skin with her fangs and her warm opening with his phallus.

His blood fill her mouth and his body filled hers. She lost herself in the sensation of him all around her. For an indeterminable time Keidyn was lost inside the feelings he was creating. When his release came it was like an explosion all around her and her senses were overloaded. Fred pulled out of her slowly and she did the same, sealing the wound once again.

He kissed her on the cheek, pulling the covers up around them. "Sweet dreams, my Keidy."

Brushing her fangs along his neck, Keidyn smiled. "If you are there then they are sweet always."

The sun touched the horizon then and she fell into dormancy with a smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Of Rage and Blood

(7th year of Fred Weasley, Dursley's house)

She could taste the polyjuice potion on the back of her tongue as Fred took a swallow from Mad Eye's flask.

"I don't like this." Keidyn said flatly.

"I know, Keidy." Fred replied as he started changing into the clothes Moody had brought for them all. "I'll be safe."

_I know my Mark protects you but I still worry about you, my love, _Keidyn told him with a sullen look on her face.

Fred moved towards as he pulled on the shirt. _I'll meet you at the Burrow._

Keidyn wrapped her arms around her Imprinted human, drew him close, and kissed him passionately.

His hands ran down her back, reaching to cup her buttocks firmly. Keidyn drew herself out of the kiss, moving her mouth to his throat where his pulse hammered his flesh. She breathed in the scent of him, letting it wash over her and calm her.

"I'll be in the skies with you, beloved." Keidyn whispered against his skin.

Someone, Mad Eye more than likely, cleared their throat noisily.

Pulling herself away from him, Keidyn gave Moody her full attention. "Must you ruin every moment?"

"You can have your moment when this is over." The ex-Auror shot back.

George, she could tell by his scent, leaned in and whispered in a staged hush, "I won't tell Ginny you were snogging with Harry." He winked. "Promise."

Keidyn rolled her eyes. "Hush!"

She wrapped herself in shadow and mist, cloaking herself from view before slipping out of the house. From her place in the shadows she watched the seven Harry Potters and their protectors hurry to their assigned mode of transportation.

_Stay safe,_ Fred whispered.

_I'm not worried about me,_ she said in a bored tone. _Nothing more than usual vampire business._

_ That's what worries me, _he admitted.

She knew that he didn't like thinking about what she had been any more than she did.

It was different this time because everything she did would be seen in his mind, felt on his flesh, tasted on his tongue. They both hated what this night would do to her and what it would do to him. The Third Mark had consequences like everything else. Being connected in such a complete way was that consequence.

_Just close your eyes and when you open them this will all have been a bad dream, _Keidyn told him.

He scoffed a laugh. Closing his eyes would make it any better or easier to bear but the sentiment was appreciated.

They took off then and Keidyn ascended into the air in a swirl of shadow and mist, her body bursting apart and becoming a flock of gleaming ravens.

As one the flock moved among the fliers until they took off in their various directions. Then they moved on with Fred. As the pair of them flew on their broomsticks, ravens flocked around them.

The fireball came from the left and below them, slamming into one of the ravens and burning it quickly into ash.

In the blink of an eye the birds reassembled themselves into the form of Keidyn. Her left shoulder held the remnants of a singed shirtsleeve and burnt flesh.

Green eyes glowing, fangs elongated the vampire launched herself at the perpetrator. "I'll rip your throat out and bathe myself in your blood."

Fear filled the wizard's eyes as the enraged vampire slammed into him. Her nails were long claws now raking his robes to ribbons. With the Third Mark in place she couldn't drink from another human. However, there were other ways to spill blood.

She pushed the unknown wizard down onto the ground, her boot against his throat. "He took from me," she growled venomously. "And now I'm going to take from him."

Pulling the boot away with preternatural speed, Keidyn brought it down onto the Deatheater's head. Bone crunched beneath her foot and blood sprayed her pants' leg.

_Keidy!_

Fred's voice exploded in her mind.

_Save him!_

She didn't stop to think. Mist and shadow consumed her and she became the ravens once more. She would pay for it later but she needed to be airborne to keep her beloved safe.

Arthur Weasley was plummeting towards her. She could feel his heart beating slowly and smelled his blood. It didn't matter what had happened to him. All that she cared about was that it had been done.

_And they'll pay, _she vowed to herself.

As the ravens surrounded Mr. Weasley, Keidyn became herself again and wrapped her arms around him. "Wake up!" She poured as much influence into those two words as she'd ever poured into any. "Open your eyes!"

Mr. Weasley's eyes fluttered open.

"Disapparate!" Keidyn yelled.

She let go of him and the wizard was gone.

_He's safe, _Keidyn told Fred as she moved back towards the ground and the Deatheater she was going to kill. _I'll meet you at the Burrow._

Her feet touched the ground without a sound and she released the shadows and mist.

Making a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ noise got the Deatheather's attention.

He turned to face her, the blood draining from his face as he took her in.

"You _tried_ to take from me." She said in a silken voice. "I _will _take from you."

She closed the distanced between them in a heartbeat and thrust her hand into his chest. Her fingers wrapped around his heart, squeezed it tight. With a mighty yank she ripped it out of his chest in a spray of blood and gore.

"No one tries to take from me and lives to tell about it." Keidyn whispered to the dead man at her feet.

She tipped her hand slightly. The organ rolled from her hand and thumped on the ground next to the body it had just been taken from.

Surrounding herself in mist and shadow, Keidyn became the flock of ravens once more.

The Burrow was quiet when she got there. Everyone was nursing a cup. Everyone, that is except Mrs. Weasley because she was nursing George.

"Keidy?" Fred set down his glass of Firewhiskey. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's not my blood."

Taking her hand, Fred lead her up the stairs away from everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Wash It All Away

Fred pulled her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Keidyn moved to lean against the sink, her bloody hands held out before her so she could stare down at them.

"Keidy?" Fred came to stand before her, taking her blood-drenched hands in his. "It's all okay. We're safe now."

She looked up into his face, her green eyes burning with so many raw emotions. It tore at her that he wasn't repelled by all the blood and gore that soaked her clothes, painted her skin. For uncountable years she had waited for the man now standing there with her.

"We are safe for now." Fred repeated.

Casting her eyes down, Keidyn focused on the blood coloring her hands a deep dark red. "We're safe for now."

In a distant corner of her mind, Keidyn was aware of Fred peeling her clothes off of her. She heard the sickening sound of blood-drenched clothes hitting the bathroom floor. She could smell the steam from the shower, the hot lifeblood drying on her skin, the sweet scent of her beloved standing next to her.

What she couldn't do was feel… anything… at all.

Fred led her into the shower, the hot water running down her pale skin and becoming pink tinged as it made its way down the drain. He watched her face in the hopes of seeing something in her eyes. Anything at all would be better than this look of haunted anger that burned like a banked fire in the green depths of her eyes.

The hot water seemed to revive her. She blinked the streaming water out of her eyes, shaking her hair back from her face. It was as if she were coming out of a trance. As if the battle she'd waged in the sky had pulled her into some kind of personal hell that she couldn't escape until he held her in the shower.

"Fred?" Her voice was soft, unsure when she spoke his name.

Holding her face in his hands, the wizard pulled her to him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She sank into him, her body molding against his. His hands slid from her face, down her neck, over her shoulders, and down the line of her body. Cupping her buttocks in his hands, Fred lifted her off her feet.

When she wrapped her strong pale legs around his waist, Fred couldn't keep himself from moaning. He slid into her with ease and drew another moan from his already-parted lips.

"Keidy," the wizard breathed against her lips, his forehead pressed against hers. "If you need me… Please Keidy take me into you again. It's been… so long…"

She kissed him, her fangs slowly elongating. "After tonight you still want that part of me?"

"Always," Fred breathed. He ran his tongue against her fangs and shivered when he tasted his own blood on his tongue. "Nothing would make me change my mind about you, Keidy."

Keidyn sucked his tongue into her mouth, sipping his blood from the cut for a moment. When she felt his knees shake, Keidyn ran her tongue along it and sealed the wound with her venom.

Fred let her have her feet then because there wasn't strength left in his arms after what she'd just done.

Without looking into his eyes, Keidyn lowered herself to her knees and took him into her mouth. Her fangs were never elongated when she preformed this erotic action for her beloved wizard. Nicking him and drinking from him in this position was something she wanted but would never think to ask for. It was something he would have to come to on his own.

Fred's hands wound into her hair as his hips began to move with the motion of her mouth. A moan escaped from Keidyn as he filled her mouth. She ached for him inside of her in ever aspect.

Pulling away from him, the vampiric woman pulled the wizard down and straddled him. She hovered there above him and positioned herself so that her fangs were once again poised above his neck. Locking her eyes on his, Keidyn slid her body down onto Fred and her fangs into his skin. Warm blood flooded her mouth as his steely phallus pressed inside of her and filled her.

_Keidyn! _His voice filled her mind and she reeled from the experience.

It hadn't been very long since she'd given him the Third Mark but this complete joining was something she didn't expect to have again so soon. It was true that he was her one and only food source now but that didn't make it okay for her to feed from him already. She should have waited a little longer before doing this again.

_Don't even think such a thing! _Fred told her as his nails dug into her shoulders. _Don't keep this feeling from either one of us any more than you need to._

_ And if I don't _need _to keep this from us?_ Keidyn asked.

_Are you finished drinking? _Fred asked her suddenly.

She withdrew her fangs and licked the puncture wounds closed as her response.

Fred moved them until he was above her. With her fangs still embedded in his skin and his manhood still impaling her deep well, Fred proceeded to make love to her. With long, sure strokes he brought them closer and closer to crescendo.

_Fred, _Keidyn pleaded. _Please Fred! I need you more!_

_ Tell me what you need, Keidy, _Fred ordered.

_Harder Fred! Now please! I need it! _Keidyn begged.

Sitting up and smiling down at her, Fred pulled almost completely out of her. _Will you do it?_

A look of abashed horror came into her startlingly green eyes but she nodded. If he would give her what she wanted then it was only fair that she reciprocate.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Fred plunged deeply back into her hot depths. He slammed into her body, his soft pouch slapping against her tight butt. His hands kneaded her breasts, holding them fast as her body rocked beneath him.

There was nothing that he would deny her if it was within his power to give it to her.

The same could be said for the vampire writhing beneath him.

As climax crashed over her, Keidyn screamed loudly. Her voice was a haunting echo of the ecstasy they were sharing. It was this echo that shattered the silence of the solemn house and brought about Fred's own finale.

They lay in the tub long after the blood had washed away and let the water rinse the sins of the night off of them.


End file.
